


Missing Family Photos

by ARC_Fangirl_0w0v



Series: KnB Kiddies [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Photos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v/pseuds/ARC_Fangirl_0w0v
Summary: Aomine has dozens of photos of Kuroko and their son that he loves to show off to his coworkers, however the laws of zero presence and misdirection apply in the most ridiculous way.





	

When there was a slow day at the Tokyo Police Department, Aomine always considered it to be a good day. That meant they were up to date on any paperwork while at the same time meant there wasn't any trouble that needed the police involved. Yep, a good day…

Aomine grumbled, annoyed, down at his phone. He had just run out of lives on his app game, and now really had nothing to do. Again, good thing, but that didn't mean Aomine wanted to be bored out of his mind.

Aomine dropped his head on his desk. "Really, not even paperwork…"

"You could always patrol," a voice behind Aomine suggested.

Aomine turned, seeing one his coworkers Nakamura. "No one likes patrolling when it's raining this hard," Aomine grumbled, knowing full well Nakamura was just messing with him. He turned back to his desk, eying a photo the captured a sunny day at the beach. If only if it was sunny…

Nakamura followed Aomine eyes, noticing the photo as well. Curious, he picked it up. "Huh, didn't know you were quite the photographer, Aomine."

Normally when someone took one of his things, Aomine would childishly snatch it back. However, with the photo, he was proud to show it off. "Only with important things to capture."

"When'd you take this?" Nakamura asked.

"Uh, my son's birthday," Aomine answered as if the answer should've been obvious. In Aomine's mind, it was. He stood, pointing to the center of the photo. "There's a candle clearly on the cupcake, man."

Nakamura looked oddly at Aomine for a moment before looking back at the photo. He yelped when suddenly noticing the toddler in the photo. "Was he always there!?"

"What?" asked another coworker, a small group forming after being startled by Nakamura's yelp.

Nakamura showed the others the photo. They only saw the beach as well, until Nakamura pointed out Aomine's son in the photo. They also yelped.

This time, Aomine did snatch his photo back. He was clearly offended. "How can you guys not see him? He's right in the middle!" Aomine knew his son had Kuroko's presence, but to be unnoticed even in photos—

Aomine paused for a moment. "My son is in all these photos," he gestured to the many photos decorating his desk, "and you guys never noticed?"

Aomine's coworkers now surrounded Aomine's desk, looking at the many photos. "Oh my god…" one of them breathed.

The photo at the park, there Aomine's son was on the slide. Of a large Malamute, the boy behind the dog. The aquarium, heck, even Kuroko was in the photo carrying their son. There was one of his son swimming in a pool, napping in his onesie, on a picnic blanket with food all over his face, riding in Aomine's cruiser, another on a firetruck. They were all being noticed for the first time.

"I show you guys photos of Kazu all the time!" Aomine indignantly yelled.

Aomine's coworkers may or may not have thought Aomine was bragging about the many places he had gone or about his camera's quality.

"Unbelievable," Aomine said.

"W-well, he's a really cute kid," another coworker said in hopes of making up with Aomine a bit.

"Hell yeah he is," Aomine huffed, arms crossed.

"Who is?" a high pitched voice asked, followed by the shrieks of grown adults.

"I think Dad's bragging about you again," another voice answered.

"Kazu! Tetsu! When'd you get here?" Aomine asked when seeing Kazuki by his feet and Kuroko beside his desk.

"About when everyone was crowding your desk," Kuroko answered. "Though Kazuki came just now after saying hi to Momoi-san."

"Dad! Dad!" Kazuki called, hopping in place until Aomine picked him up. "Who's cuter, me or Aimi?" he seriously asked.

Aomine pretended to think about his answer. Of course he was going to answer that Kazuki was cuter, but his son cut him off.

"Don't lie," Kazuki instantly said the second Aomine opened his mouth. "Aimi's way cuter."

Aomine stared down at Kazuki. He was about to say that Kazuki was cuter again, but the younger boy childishly fought back.

Aomine's coworkers stared incredulously at Aomine and Kazuki. How could they not have notice this energy ball of a child in the photos?

"I'm sorry for the noisy intrusion," Kuroko apologized to the other cops and detectives, making them jump once again when forgetting he was there as well. "Kazuki wanted to surprise his dad."

Aomine wasn't the only one given a surprise that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Aomine would have DOZENS of baby photos, Kuroko photos, and family photos always on him, be it on his desk or in his phone. Sadly, there's still that whole zero presence-misdirection bs!


End file.
